Naruto and the Lessons of Love
by supremebandit
Summary: A fixed version of my Naruto of Love story, hopefully I did better. this story is about the differences a god of love makes to the Olympians instead of a goddess of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is a overhaul of my Naruto of Love, a redo, because I have talked with E4E and have realized, this isn't as good as it should be.**

 **The idea and fiction itself are great, especially by all of it's current standards, however, I feel that it's bellow its fellow fictions' standards as well as my usual ones.**

 **Now just so you all know, I have talked with E4E, and he actually confirmed something I felt, but couldn't identify, the fiction was rather short. I felt that it could of, should of, and would have been longer if I tried harder.**

 **So instead of redoing all the chapters, I shall dub that one beta, and give you all a longer and further in depth one, cause I feel the depth of the other fiction was off.**

 **I am positive that I could have gone a little more in-depth with Naruto's side of the multiverse, instead, I rushed and left out too much, so I have decided to, Instead of rushing and talking about things I have no idea of, considering all you true fans of the story that have read the books were annoyed at how I did it. Admit it!**

 **However, my mistake was that instead of using the time with the story I don't know anything about to get a bit more depth to Naruto's character, I rushed through it and ignored it all for the one part that I had thought up that got me to want to do a crossover of the two.**

 **And if not E4E, than maybe someone else will do a reading of story.**

 **But I had an epiphany and am now going to do better.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I own neither Percy or Naruto.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Story Start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Among the many realms of the multi-verse, there are thousands, if not millions of them where everyone is the same as the next, but with the addition, or exchange of but one person.

Maybe instead of you being you, you were instead famous, or interested in a homosexual relationship or possibly, the opposite gender than the one you are now.

This is a story where our dear beloved goddess of love, is instead a god of love.

Upon removing Ouranos' sack and tossing them to the sea's rage, the primordial of fate, Ananke, decided to allow a hero of the previous world carnation a chance to aid the next.

This hero was Naruto Uzumaki.

This was a hero whom was responsible for creating peace within a realm of hatred and death, and then protecting it from the ones who wished to strive in the pain of others.

This hero rose to the level of gods, when he was but a mortal, with the aid of not only his friends, but his past as well.

A man who proved love and understanding could conquer even the darkest of hearts.

So, who better to rule over love, than someone who understands the importance of said domain.

And now, Naruto awoke from a pinkish blue shell, on a seashore.

The once mortal hero stumbled about as he was gifted with more knowledge than he ever thought possible.

He knew what he must do and where he must go.

He however also learned how his own age ended, how Chronos decided to end Ouranos' rein, the age of his home long since gone.

And now he was given new life, through the chopped off ball sack of some old as hell asshole...

Naruto was torn on how to feel, he was suppose to embody love, and passion, as well as sex and physical attraction.

He was also meant to be the perfect man.

He doesn't really like the term perfect.

Aging to his prime in mere moments after his seashell brought him to life also sorta bugged him, he wants to be a kid again, that was a fun time in his own opinion.

What was gonna be his excuse for pulling pranks on people now?

This was for how many times he flipped fate the bird isn't it?

Naruto could sense the location of the other gods, and started walking, in the wrong direction.

Nothing was telling him when or how he had to meet the other gods, just that he had to eventually join them upon Mount Olympus.

Key word being eventually.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=A while after=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had visited many places and met many people.

Women would often ask him to take them, some men would also ask, however, he turned them all down gently, as he spread the now world wide quest for their one true love.

He was adamant about finding his own, and was running out of excuses to not sleep with the mortals.

He wanted to be with the one woman he would enjoy spending eternity with, and he guessed that he would be marrying a goddess.

He could just hear the jokes about how he defeated one, just to marry another, but none sounding out his godfather's rants about how he was denying all the ladies the pleasures of the god of love, the suggestions of what he would do in his place, and even questioning his sexuality.

He could also imagine his mother silencing the pervert.

Naruto chuckled as he entered the boundaries of the mountain, he was suppose to be calling home.

As Naruto stepped into the throne room, he was greeted by the gods and goddesses turning to him.

The moment Naruto smiled, Demeter stepped towards him, smiling as she grabbed his arm, asking him questions as her eyes had a pink glow about them.

He also noticed the same pink glow around Artemis' and Athena's own eyes, however he could tell that, while they were effected by the same thing that effected Demeter, neither however wanted to move for him, so both just glared at her, while staring dreamily at himself.

Hera and Hestia however, both knew they were being effected by something and could block the effects somewhat, but both still felt a strong urge to jump the new god that Demeter was practically dragging towards her temple.

Naruto grabbed Demeter to stop her from dragging him off as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the glares of the other gods, and the seething of Zeus, Naruto snapped his eyes open quickly as he released a pulse of power.

Each of the goddesses shook their heads, Demeter releasing the new god's arm like he started to burn her.

"As I was about to say, hello."

Hera glared.

"And what was that exactly?"

Zeus was gonna ask, but knew his wife was pissed at apparently being manipulated by something from this new god.

At the common godly height of ten feet, his blond hair glowed as if it were trying to compete with Apollo's own, his build was also as intimidating as the other god's, his toga, a shade of orange tinted pink.

Naruto smiled as he began to explain.

"Well, I was just on my way here and..."

Apollo laughed as he interrupted.

"Your telling a lie there, I can tell."

Apollo was the god of truth and prophesies, he knew what the god was doing previously. He however was also aware that the moment the blond stepped onto Olympus, he was going to be subjected to these meetings as well, so allowed him to explore while he could.

He was however not gonna let his fellow blond lie to them.

He himself could tell the others about everything, but where was the fun in that?

Naruto pouted.

"Fine, I was exploring and dawdling. However, I was also helping others learn about my domains, and ran out of excuses for why I was getting the women to go marry other males other than myself. Mortals ask too many questions when an attractive man tells them they would be happier with someone else as he walks off to the sunset."

Artemis began to glare, she was suppose to be declaring her oath to be an unmarried virgin for all eternity when this male stepped in and used whatever it was that he had to get their attention on him.

"That does not explain what you used on us."

Naruto gave the maiden goddess a smile.

"That was apparently one of my abilities. I am the embodiment of love and lust, the perfect man. Women are naturally drawn to me, I have learned I can hold it back, but I must do so consciously. I had assumed you would all be immune to it's effect."

Apollo spoke up almost immediately.

"Assuming makes an ass of you and me."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You need no aid for that, Apollo."

Hera calmed from her initial anger from the effects of the power after the explanation.

"Well, I can see fit to forgive you for that, however you must keep in mind that with the growth of love within the mortals, so too do your powers. I may have been able to ignore your power due to the increase in marriages within the late years."

Naruto smiled brightly, his teeth gleaming, as if, like his hair, was trying to compete with Apollo for brightness.

The gods each shown with a glow, however, this god had that extra shine, almost as if he tried a bit harder than them to shine, Apollo being the only one to shine brighter, mostly due to his connection to the sun.

Zeus was getting tired of it however.

"Why do you shine so brightly if your domain has nothing to do with anything that shines?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I am the embodiment of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure. Maybe my glow is effected by what would be called the after effect of laying with someone. Everyone has that point of glow about them from a satisfied rumble within the bed chambers."

Zeus actually looked at Hera, and after thinking on it, did recall the slight glow she had about her after she left his own chambers after their consummation.

Although the answer was excepted, Apollo was the one to ask the next question.

"Well, what now?"

Naruto frowned and began to pout.

"I guess now I deal with being the god of love. The headaches of puppy love, the pain of one-sided love, the long arguments of being in a council, and the fears of paperwork."

Several of the other gods all chuckled at the god. Zeus stood as he spoke towards the rest.

"I should also add laziness to your domains, since you slacked off and waited to come here till now."

Naruto smirked at his nephew.

"Well, your just mad because with our current age, though love isn't really strong, desire and pleasure are very strong while justice is almost commonly ignored. Though I have helped with several marriages. Does that mean that me and Hera are the strongest here?"

Hera smirked at her husband.

"I have felt an increase with my domain in recent years."

Artemis was the only one not getting a chuckle out of the current conversation. With love and marriage, came weddings and honeymoons, which means lost maidenhood, which weakened her.

Naruto turned to where he did not hear a chuckle from, only to find a frowning Artemis.

"What's wrong little Arte?"

The moment Naruto walked over to the young goddess, he felt her kick him in his stomach without even standing from her throne.

"You request what my problem is, yet you don't realize the more people get married, the more maidens lose their maidenhood."

Naruto groaned.

"Well, the more couples out there the more children they will have, and the stronger their love, the more children."

Artemis thought about it a bit.

"And the more children, the more childbirths, as well as the more likely they are to be young maidens."

Naruto smiled as he pulled Artemis into a hug.

"See, with love, everyone can win!"

Artemis frowned and glared at Naruto, as she noticed they were too close to her throne for her to get a good swing back, and she was not tall enough to knee him, which he continued to keep the annoying height ratio by somehow matching her in her increase and decrease in height.

"Let go now."

Naruto smiled as he let her go.

"Well, I was just spreading the love to a down goddess, hugs, love, and laughs are the best medicine for a sour mood after all."

Apollo was trying his hardest not to laugh, though he was still a bit upset over the fact Artemis never let him hug her.

She always knew when he was about to try.

Zeus decided enough was enough.

"Aphroditus..."

Naruto had interrupted the king right there.

"No! No no no no no, and did I mention no? I refuse to be referred to by such a dumb sounding name. My name is and will always be Naruto. No meeting halfway, no compromises, no nothing. I refuse to respond to such a name, so if you use it, we will have a little problem, my adorable little nephew."

Zeus stared at Naruto, as everyone chuckled at the exchange.

"What did you just call me?"

Naruto smirked.

"If you desire to use such a stupid name for me, I shall call you with an embarrassing term. I was born of Ouranos, and therefor am a brother of Chronos, making me your uncle."

Zeus glared.

"It will still be the name the mortals use for you, I refuse to allow an eastern name be use for the western pantheon."

Naruto shrugged.

"Reasonable I guess."

Naruto walked over to the empty throne, assuming correctly, it was his that was made when they sensed his 'birth'.

The gods each were still a bit upset that the new god had such a power. Artemis even going so far as to forget to tell her father about the oath she wanted to take.

Throughout the whole council meeting, Every time two gods began to argue, usually Zeus and Poseidon, Naruto would stand between them and play mediator.

He so far has stopped Zeus from zapping Poseidon after a pretty dirty jab at the god, stopped Ares from swinging his sword at Hephaestus who was getting ready to use a strange fire breathing device on Ares, and has even stopped Poseidon and Athena from getting too far into their own argument.

Artemis was curiously watching the man in god skin as he was able to keep fights from starting, a complete opposite to the marble brained thugs that were the other gods.

The goddess of the moon and hunt decided to ask the new god about what was on her mind, the answer for her question would decide if she would go through with her oath. If some men could be decent, than maybe she was jumping the gun as Athena said.

"Aphroditus."

Naruto never responded, continuing his current conversation, even though Hephaestus had in order to know why his sister wanted Naruto's attention.

Artemis glared.

"Naruto."

Even though grounded out, Naruto still turned to respond to the young appearing goddess.

"When I said what I said to your father, it was more a general reply to everyone. I refuse to respond to such a dumb name. What is it you wish to ask Artemis?"

Artemis took a deep breath to calm herself.

"A bit ago, you said something about being the perfect man, what did you mean by such a statement."

Naruto smiled.

"Curious, I had assumed you would be aware of perfection for the genders, being a goddess and all."

Apollo decided to come to aid his older sister that he calls his younger.

"Actually, none of us understood what you meant by it, and Zeus is irritated that you would refer to yourself as the perfect man, while he believes he himself is the perfect man. But other than that, each of us have our own standards for our perfect, whichever gender we seek."

Naruto nodded as he explained.

"Well, that explains it actually. A perfect either can only be seen by the opposite. And from what I have seen of the world, the standards for women are rather low. I have seen women who sit within castles that men come from all over to compete for. These women would be women that Artemis would actually hate, cause all they do is pretty themselves up for whatever man wins, while the man proves he can, and will be capable to protect and care for her."

Artemis rolled her eyes as several instances were showed within the hearth about said women thanks to Hestia, when Naruto asked if she could show examples with her hearth, having seen her use it to show images before during the meeting.

"These women, are referred to as perfect by every man, cause they have wealth and beauty, the only thing they are expected to do are to stand there and look pretty while giving an heir of the man who wins her hand."

Artemis glared at the images of the women that were shown, the ones it showed didn't even dress themselves, only for them to drag the men that were gifted with their hand into bed with them whenever the man asked for them to spread their legs.

Naruto decided to move on.

"However, turning the image around. When a man is seen as perfect by a woman, he would never do anything to hurt her, so I guess I literally can't hit a girl."

That got the rest of the room to laugh, while even Artemis smirked at him. Chivalry is annoying in some cases, sweet in others, but to be forced to never be able to hurt a girl is something that even she would admit is annoying. Those princesses being one good example of women she would love to straighten out with a good strike to the cranium.

Naruto moved on after everyone had their chuckles.

"Where the perfect woman would follow the rule of men, the perfect man would follow the rule of women. A perfect woman would spread her legs whenever, the perfect man would make sure his wife was in the mood, not wanting to force her into something. A woman would look perfect for her man so he could see something beautiful as they lay in their chambers, while a man would love his wife no matter how she looks without makeup."

Artemis was glaring harder and harder at the man with each sentence.

"So your saying that women are only perfect if they are glorified baby ovens?"

Naruto frowned.

"Men can be pigs, especially mortals, can't defend the immortals very well either, but mortals are limited in time, they desire to leave heirs and legacies, and the more they have, the less chance of them being forgotten. However, women are used, they don't want to be taken advantage of or abused, or treated like possessions. Men however, want a woman who will give them plenty of children, never degrade in looks as they give them more, and enjoy the experience."

Artemis was thinking once again, her vow sounded more and more tempting. Even the so called perfect man was agreeing with her in how horrible they were.

Artemis actually blinked at that, thoughts going through her head.

The man himself said he was the perfect man, which was in his own words, what any woman would desire in a man. He could never act like a pig because he could never force or manipulate a woman, because either would be a form of imperfection in the eyes of any woman.

Naruto kept talking as he noticed Artemis look conflicted, and decided to try and finish soon, so she would be able to answer the question she wanted answered.

"Women want a man who desires them for more than their body, they want a man who can love them in more than just a physical sense. A man who listens, who treats them as equals, but still enjoys putting them on that pedestal."

Artemis looked less conflicted as she looked at Naruto, who smiled back.

"Artemis, it doesn't matter how I explain further, men will always be piggish, and women will always want more. However, as mankind advances, so too may the image of perfection. I can not say if men will always be the way they are now. Everyone matures, you just got to find the flame that is just the right temperature for you. It might not even be an immortal flame that is perfect for you."

Artemis closed her eyes as she thought through everything.

Athena watched as her little sister thought over what they were told, although, every immortal there were looking at Artemis, wondering why she brought that up, though now, several of the gods were admitting that they weren't the 'perfect male', they still thought highly of themselves still, but now they knew they couldn't really fool anyone into thinking they were perfect.

Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, each would always think of one way or another they tricked a woman into bed, even Zeus' own wife had been tricked into their marriage. Poseidon however took pride in not having tricked his bride, and having another mark for being more perfect against Zeus.

Artemis thought over her talk with Athena and Hestia not too long ago over some cookies, about how she wanted to take a vow of forever remaining a virgin as they have.

Both goddesses had explained that she was still pretty young in their opinion to make a decision as important as that, that there may one day come a time when she wished she had never taken the vow, and now that she has met a perfect man, a man who is literally the opposite of every man she knew, and could never become a pig, unless women desired it enough, which she knew would never happen.

Artemis turned to her father.

"Zeus, not too long ago, I had talked with aunt Hestia and Athena about their vows to remain virgins, and had decided after seeing the path man was going down, that I too had wanted to follow them in that decision."

Zeus looked happy about that, but held back in throwing a party in his head as his daughter continued.

"I was gonna ask to take the vow this meeting, however, after seeing what man should be, I think that Hestia and Athena were right, I was too hasty. So I have decided, if I am to marry, I will only do so if it is to the perfect man, after hearing what exactly the perfect man was."

Zeus had trouble arguing against Artemis. He would refuse any man that asked for her hand, simply laugh at them as he struck them with his master bolt.

How dare they believe they were good enough for his daughter. However, how can anyone do better than the literally perfect man.

He would never hurt her in any way, never go behind her back, never degrade or humiliate her, and would follow her rules rather than expect her to follow his own.

He wanted to say no, but couldn't.

"Alright, I will allow the union."

Naruto stood there shocked.

"Isn't she a bit young for a marriage? Doesn't the god of love get a say in his own love life? Shouldn't I have to prove myself or something?"

Apollo snorted.

"I agree, me vs you, let's see if you have what it takes to be with my sister."

Apollo was a bit angry. Yes, he and Artemis were rather young, and ever since Helios faded and gave his domains to himself, he has actually gained a bit of a protective nature over Artemis, becoming slightly scared of when her own fading would come.

He would even admitting to being a bit more piggish so that Artemis would always frown against boys, not wanting his sister to be closer to someone other than himself.

Call him selfish, but he did love his sister as any brother would, he would battle Zeus himself to protect the young goddess that helped their mother birth him, he felt the twin bond was stronger between them than any other set of twins for that reason alone.

Apollo felt even the perfect man was not good enough, and would try his hardest to prove that.

Even though he would admit to one day wanting nephews or nieces, but he wasn't ready to let his sister grow up yet.

Naruto looked at Apollo, he saw the slight irritation at the thought of his sister marrying, though he sensed no hate for himself, possibly he just wanted his sister to be his baby sister for a bit longer.

Oh well, after Kaguya, he should have expected gods would jump headfirst into any situations, they were always a bit impatient, they just felt time move slower, years were minutes, which made them appear a bit rushed on most things.

Artemis obviously thought very little of man. However, after hearing what the explanation of what a perfect man is, and that he himself is the perfect man, he was literally the only man she would ever wish to be close to.

Because he was literally everything any woman would want in a man, and Artemis did in fact desire love, she just didn't want that love to come from some pig that would only ever desire her body or status.

The second reason eliminated every mortal, and the first eliminated every god.

Naruto was a god, so he wouldn't desire her status as one, and he was the perfect man, so marrying him was the equivalent of marrying a male Hera, he would never cheat on her because he couldn't upset her, he couldn't ever request to bed her if she never felt like it, so she could choose when and how she lost her maidenhood, or even if she wanted to give it at all.

Though he would actually be fine with a cuddle exclusive relationship with the goddess, he would still desire children eventually.

Apollo was actually helping him somewhat in that regard.

Naruto loved family, he wanted to have a family again, he wanted to marry and have children with a woman he could love for all eternity.

Zeus nodded, as he waved his hand and generated a table.

"You both can arm wrestle. A show of physical strength, to prove whether Naruto is strong enough for Artemis."

Naruto and Apollo stepped up to the table, and got ready, and as Zeus shouted to begin, something happened that shocked everyone there.

Naruto was winning.

Naruto couldn't hold back if he tried, he would dishonor himself, Apollo, and Artemis if he did, leaving himself to try with all his strength to win.

For Artemis...

Something snapped into place as Naruto slammed Apollo's hand onto the table.

Ares shoved the shell shocked Apollo out of the way.

"Watch a real man Apollo."

Ares took Apollo's place at the table, and nearly gripped his hand enough to break it, and almost instantly slammed his hand onto the table, with Naruto groaning the whole way.

Apollo was pissed off as Ares grinned at him.

Naruto stared at his hand, as he wondered where all his strength had gone.

Apollo almost went into his god form as he glared at Naruto. Zeus was glaring at his back, gripping his master bolt.

Naruto looked at Ares as the god laughed loudly over beating someone that beat Apollo.

Ares decided to gloat further.

"Looks like I will be marrying the little hunter."

Naruto looked at Ares, and actually gave a deadpanned look rather than an angry glare.

"Zeus said Apollo was to challenge me for Artemis' hand, our match had nothing riding on it other than your rights to say you beat me."

Zeus and Apollo actually calmed somewhat, thinking over what he said.

Ares however became angry.

"Fine then, I challenge you again, if I win, I get to marry Artemis, and you become my footstool for all eternity."

Naruto glared back at the god of war, before sitting with Ares again, both getting into position, knowing that Naruto really couldn't turn the challenge down, and now that Zeus allowed Apollo to challenge Naruto for the right to marry Artemis, he couldn't stop his other sons from challenging Naruto.

Zeus had figured that his strongest son would have been able to keep Artemis safe from all the shit of being married, cause as her brother, he could challenge anyone who thought they were good enough for her.

He himself couldn't for he is the king and can't be biased. He can't play favorites openly.

Naruto however had won, and now he was the one who was protecting Artemis, Hestia was an elder god, and the oldest, if someone wanted to bed her, he would ask what flowers they would like for their grave.

Athena however has her vow to remain pure, no one could challenge for her hand, that was why he would have like Artemis to take the vow of eternal maidenhood.

Now Naruto had to beat someone at something they have already beaten him at.

Zeus opened his eyes as after he was done thinking of the best way to punish the foolish god of love, only to open them to Ares losing the match, which since he thought for only a few seconds, Naruto had beaten Ares faster than he beat Apollo.

"What the hell?"

Everyone was officially confused over what had happened.

Naruto shook his head in exasperation.

"None of you noticed anything?"

Athena, Hera and Hestia were the only ones looking like they had all the answers, Athena decided to speak up.

"The reason both of you lost to Naruto over Artemis' own hand is easily explained. Naruto can't lose when it comes to a lady."

Every god and Artemis looked at Athena curiously, Naruto decided to explain.

"I am the perfect man, you cannot beat me when it comes for a woman, cause I am fighting for a woman that loves me, even if it is for the reasons she has."

Ares frowned.

"That doesn't explain anything."

Naruto slapped his own forehead, as he continued to explain.

"I am the god of love, and although I have just learned this, I cannot lose to someone, I assume loves the lady less than myself. As my family, I love each of you somewhat, even a little bit. When you challenged me for Artemis, not for love, but for your own petty need to outdo someone else, you stood no chance."

Hestia smiled as she took over.

"As long as you challenge Naruto for someone you don't truly love, or doesn't truly love you, you can't beat him."

Zeus and Apollo both looked at Artemis before Apollo turning back to the Goddess of the hearth.

"So, your saying Artemis loves Naruto, so I never stood a chance to beat him. But if I were to challenge him for the hell of it I would no doubt win?"

Hera got fed up with the whole situation.

"Naruto and Artemis are officially married, I expect them to consummate eventually, but I guess it can wait till Artemis is prepared to end her maidenhood. Now, can we return to solving other issues rather than listen to you two whine about how Artemis wants to grow up?"

Artemis swore she saw Hera smile at her, almost as if she approved of Artemis.

Artemis would never admit it, but after spending years watching her step mother frown upon her very existence, her hidden comments about how she shouldn't exist, though she caught her referring to Apollo worse than herself, her words began to hurt.

Artemis will always see Leto as her mother, and nothing would ever change that, but seeing Hera smile approvingly as she just did, actually felt good.

Hera's own thoughts were more along the lines of watching a young girl, grow up and make a decision that proved she was maturing rather than staying as a child whining about how boys are icky.

Artemis had grown up a bit, and chose to learn more of the world, rather than stay a child and whine to daddy.

Hera has disliked both twins, due to them reminding her of her husband's betrayal to her, and then they came to Olympus and acted childish, and Artemis was even taking the form of a young girl, only further bothering her.

Now, Artemis was making a grownup decision and taking a mature approach, though still somewhat childish, it was still advancement, especially since she was now forced to live within Naruto's temple whenever she stayed on Olympus.

Apollo however, earned a frown since he was now sitting with his arms crossed and pouting like the child he was inside.

It's actually why she like Hephaestus more than Ares. Ares whined every time people stopped fighting for too long and started up fights just to start them. Hephaestus wasn't as childish, though he still had his moments, he at least owned up when he made a mistake, and chose to be mature, as he talked to her after he had forced them to allow him his spot on the Olympian council.

After all, as the goddess of family and motherhood, she liked you better when you proved you were maturing, and she was mature enough to admit it was childish of her to throw Hephaestus off Olympus.

After moving Naruto's throne next to Artemis' own, the meeting continued.

Naruto had to stop almost eight more fights before the meeting was over, and settle fifteen arguments peacefully, eight being between Athena and Poseidon, all the while ignoring Zeus and Apollo glaring at him.

After the meeting Naruto and Artemis were forced to go to his temple together, since Artemis had to spend her next few nights with her new husband.

Naruto looked through his temple, and noticed how he was gonna have to fill and decorate it himself.

Artemis, having no power over his temple, watched as he used his own godly presence to shift the inside of his temple to his liking.

Instead of the plain marble, it was now decorated with strange carpets, and tapestry scrolls, like the ones from the eastern lands, depicting battles, and people, and even some animals, lined the walls.

Artemis also noticed he added some plants.

Four bonsai, each leaning over what appeared to be a red and orange bed, which almost gave off the looks of a fire in the middle of the four trees.

Rather simple, but it still felt rather nice, and she did enjoy the trees, they added some nature to the place, which always made her like things more.

Naruto smiled at her.

"I guess, until you decide on what you desire, I will just sleep in one of the bonsai as you take the bed."

Artemis actually looked shocked, she figured that, although he could never do anything against her, he wouldn't just give her the bed. She figured he would at least pretend to have accidentally made only one bed, and then ask if she would mind sharing.

Naruto smiled as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that you somewhat feel that I am the least evil when it comes to men, but until you decide you truly love me, and desire to be with me with your heart, as well as your mind, I will not push for anything."

Artemis smiled.

"Thank you, I guess men can be mature if they try. Maybe I will hold off from turning every male that comes near my camp into jackaloupes."

Naruto chuckled as he jumped to bonsai in the back right.

Artemis smiled as she laid in the bed, getting comfortable on the grass like mattress, and taking in the earthly smell.

Demeter would complain a bit when she discovered how he chose his room to appear.

Plants were her domain after all, though she may comment about how even the perfect man loves nature.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **Alright, Hopefully this is better.**

 **I have also noticed that someone didn't read the author notes within the other fiction.**

 **Just to recap for you all, this is the same story, just redone better.**

 **You just all get to be better informed, and hopefully with this redo, someone will decide that they wish to do a reading of story.**

 **I have read and reread my older story, and have realized that if I hadn't written it, I would be confused about it.**

 **This story is to answer some of the questions that I am sure you all have.**

 **And the fourth chapter from the previous fiction was a challenge, not a continuation.**

 **I was actually gonna ask Bonesboy15 about it.**

 **He did so well with Sound of Madness, and I would love to see how he would do a Naruto Percy setup with that base.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so far, this has been a great idea, and I thank you all for the support in this, and the understanding, though some have confused the fourth chapter of the previous one for a continuation of that story.**

 **That is not a continuation, but a challenge, or a slight preview, depending on if Bonesboy15 decides he wants to except the challenge.**

 **I feel he would do a better job than me at capturing how Naruto would be in that scenario.**

 **He also has more knowledge about the Percy universe.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the previous.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter Start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was sitting sideways within his throne, his head leaning over the arm next to Artemis' own chair.

Artemis herself had her arm around his chest as she fiddled with his hair.

Everyone there thinking as Heracles and Dionysus as well as the rest of the mortals all celebrated, each recounting what they had seen during the Giant War.

Several talking about an apparent warrior maiden that was unmatched even among the gods. Heracles was particularly loud when he shouted about it being nothing, his ego being bruised at being outdone by said female.

The warriors down below knew none of what happened, however, the Olympians all knew that Naruto had went with Artemis on her hunt, and they returned after having slain Otis and Ephialtes.

Who they assumed was Artemis, though she wore different attire, her bow had gained a pinkish tint, and her arrows left red strings as they flew, piercing with force so great, they left fist size holes through all they hit.

Saving plenty of lives, as the giants were forced to take a step back, allowing several heroes to finish them off.

Upon coming closer, the rest of the gods noticed Artemis' clothing had gained some orange, as her bow was lengthened and looked more like ornately crafted dove wings.

Naruto had to later explain how when he was a mortal in his previous existence, he had been working on a seal to fuse two people together after his own body had reached it's limits.

Naruto had succeeded in creating it, however, it also ripped one apart from the inside out if the two were unrelated, however, Naruto had used the same complexities as his seal in order to fuse with Artemis when one of the giants missed the other.

Taking the second giant's hand and shoving it through the others chest was still fresh in the minds of the godly couple.

Otis was a pain to pin long enough to do the deed as well.

Naruto had to also explain that he was forced to take a backseat to whoever he fused with, basically becoming an extremely powerful buff to whoever he fused with.

Ares had practically forced Naruto to make an attempt to fuse with himself after getting that information.

The fusion however was different for them.

Naruto had been able to fully fuse with Artemis due to their connection, and the bond they forged from their talks and slumber parties as Apollo called them.

Everyone knew they hadn't done the deed yet.

Naruto's and Ares' fusion was more of them gripping forearms, before Orange weapons rained from the sky.

Ares was so upset, he tried to throw Naruto, when the weapons followed where Naruto flew.

Ares and Naruto literally swung each other around like clubs, allowing the weapons to bash, crush, slice, dice, pierce, maim, and eviscerate everything that got near them.

Naruto had been literally fusing with the other gods to aid them in their battles, though he didn't fuse with everyone.

He once also allowed Heracles to bond with him, allowing the demigod of Zeus to gain a somewhat godly form, which, while wielding a blade the size of the giants themselves in each hand, left him in a pink toga, swinging dove wing shaped blades, as the god of love had his hands to his shoulder blades, looking more like a guardian angel than a god.

Heracles never requested Naruto's aid after the first time, especially after he spouted something no one caught about love conquering the darkness.

He was laughed at by his own father, and ever since, Heracles has hated Naruto, or Aphroditus as he knew him.

Naruto wished Apollo would invent a method to heal his headache, or he could visit the realm of dead for his time and allow one of the three medics he knew heal his head.

Naruto has learned that with his new form of fusion, he ended up feeling like the morning after the fourth war again, only without the fun of the party the night before, and without waking up cuddling Hinata.

Artemis looked as Naruto suffered, her rubbing his head wasn't really helping the god's headache as much as said god wished it would, and thought about the past few years she has spent with Naruto as her husband.

He had been completely fine, even though he slept in a tree for about four years until she told him he could join her on the bed when she was on Olympus.

She had actually first kissed him after he brought her a bag of cookies, that Hestia taught him to make.

Wasn't exactly her own recipe, but he was taught how to make them from her, and he explained that Hestia explained what every ingredient would do to his food.

She didn't teach him how to make her cookies, she taught him how to cook, and he made her cookies, meaning Naruto had made his own recipe for cookies just for her after he learned she loved Hestia's cookies.

Artemis had become so excited about learning he could bake her cookies whenever, she actually kissed him, so excited actually, she forgot she had been eating cookies, and didn't swallow the cookie that was in her mouth before kissing him.

Artemis would have been teased much longer than she had been, if the Giants hadn't started this whole war with them.

Her relationship with Naruto had actually continued to grow, Naruto had even joined her in her hunting every now and then, though it was more of a bonding point for the two, due to her keeping him away from her hunters. Though that never stopped him from asking when he would meet their daughters.

That had earned him some points in her book.

Naruto had never once called her hunters her hunters, always referring to them as her daughters, and she would only admit to herself, but hearing Naruto refer to them that way, always brought a smile to her face.

And after his untimely rescue when Ephialtes proved to be slightly more skilled, or at least skilled enough to avoid his brother, she was feeling ready to explain to her hunters about the god of love and her relationship.

After Ephialtis missed Otis, Naruto had moved fast enough to move Artemis out of the way when the angry giant tried to shoot again after Artemis let herself become too confident in her plan.

She gave the giant too much credit in his skill, or as Naruto said, his luck.

Naruto had said that Otis was too focused on her, while Ephialtis had actually broken the bow strings and misfired, allowing him to miss.

Naruto had transported to her as soon as he noticed the death of only one heartbeat and had defended Artemis when Otis tried to shoot another arrow at Artemis, who was still in the form of a deer.

Otis had made many dirty comments about Artemis as Naruto threw his arms around her and fused his power with her own.

Otis didn't shut up about how he was gonna enjoy her body, even as he laid there with his brother's arm through his chest.

Both immortals had to make sure the idiot died, so were stuck there till Otis drew his last breath, and stopped talking, forcing both to listen to the damn idiot's rambles about Artemis.

Fucking pedophile.

Naruto and Artemis were both shivering with every step they took towards the battle from the images Otis put in their heads.

Something else Artemis would never admit, barely even to herself, but as the two were infused, she could see through the eyes of the being they made, however, her body felt like it was floating in nothing, with Naruto standing behind her, holding her in his strong and protective arms that tightened with each word from Otis.

She had enjoyed Naruto comforting her through the experience.

The gods were sitting on their thrones, each thinking over the war in their own way.

Zeus was still trying to get the image of Heracles walking around, Naruto standing behind him, swinging two swords, that while big, were symbols of love, in a pink toga of all things, out of his head.

Apollo was creating a colored image of Heracles, when he had Naruto use his aura fusion with him.

Ares was actually joking with Hephaestus about when they were dealing with their own enemies.

Athena was going over several different strategies that were used by more than her and writing down how they could have gone wrong and how they could have been better.

Hera, Hestia, and Demeter were just sitting around the hearth, actually talking about what to make for their own Olympian feast, considering Zeus felt like holding their celebration off so they could be present for the mortal heroes' celebration.

Poseidon and Hades were talking about random things, occasionally looking down at the festivities going on, mortal and immortal alike, Hades occasionally hitting his brother upside the head, probably about a bad joke.

Naruto actually looked at each of the Olympians, thinking back on how he changed them.

Zeus was actually the hardest to help, he hardly listened when Naruto spoke, and barely paid attention even when he did, until Naruto used the same trick Hinata used to get himself to learn.

Naruto had bribed Zeus with food.

He had already been learning to cook for Artemis, and Zeus had learned that Naruto had celebrated Artemis' birthday by making her dinner, and Artemis actually wound up talking with every goddess on Olympus about it when they had gotten together for their girl time, and Artemis had asked Hestia if she had helped Naruto with the food, which is where she learned he had learned to cook more than just cookies for her.

Hera had been irritated with Zeus, and he didn't figure out why until Hestia decided he had suffered enough.

So, when Zeus went to Naruto, he made him sit through all of his speech, which was a lengthened and spread out version of everything he had tried to tell Zeus before.

Hera had been greeted with a proper romantic dinner under the moonlight, with lovely music playing, and a waiter, who she knew was Naruto with an obviously fake mustache, considering it was made of porcupine quills, overly large glasses, with thick lenses to hide his eyes, and two foxes doing their best to hide his hair, when she came to Zeus' temple, after her sacred bath.

She was thankful she was fully dressed, and didn't just teleport in after wrapping herself in her towel.

The instruments were obviously enchanted by the god of love to play the music, while Zeus later admitted the blond was also the cook, and promised to learn to do better by her, and had even gone through with his promise to learn how to cook some of Hera's preferred dishes.

Hera a little after his own confession, confessed to hiding in Naruto's temple when Naruto gave him the speech, and even admitting to leaving after sitting there for two hours, and taking a nap when she did come back.

She admitted that the fact that he not only stayed awake, but also paid close attention, and didn't even blow up at the god that was literally reading him the right act, all to better their marriage, all for her, had impressed her more than when he tricked her into their marriage.

Especially when Naruto gave her the scroll he had read to the king of the gods.

It was longer than she thought, and she was now wondering how long she had been asleep in the rather comfy tree.

She had actually been thinking of adding some of the bonsai to her own temple after the experience.

After confessing that she knew Naruto was the waiter, Zeus had mentioned how Naruto was so proud of how incognito he had been, and had even laughed about how Zeus said he was horrible at disguising himself.

Zeus even told her about how he had yet to get rid of the stupid mustache, and was acting like it was real.

The foxes were even acting smug as they stood on his shoulders.

Hera found the image too adorable to ruin.

Naruto had also spoke with Ares about his war habit, and managed to teach him what happens when he goes too far, and they even found some hobbies that he could enjoy that didn't involve violence.

Ares now ended up hanging out with Hephaestus, as the smith would build workout systems, which were giant bars, with different types of wights at both ends, some made of celestial bronze and imperial gold.

Naruto even got Zeus to use his control over space to make the weights even heavier, Ares and Hephaestus both actually enjoyed going and working out, trying to outdo one another.

Apollo had gotten into the habit of skirt chasing, along with Hermes, Naruto had tried to get them to stop, but only succeeded in slowing them down.

However, when Apollo and Hermes both had fallen for a woman, Naruto had stepped in and nearly hurt the two, though when Hera heard that the woman was married, she had joined Naruto in stopping them.

Naruto had convinced them to spend no less than five years as mortal whenever they wanted to go and enjoy their bachelor hood, as they called it.

Though Ares and Hephaestus would commonly join them.

The other gods didn't really have much to help with, though Athena had to sit through a couple of speeches, and both her and Poseidon were tied to chairs with Hephaestus' help when he decided to get them over their issues.

Though he did admit that he found enjoyment in dropping buckets of water on Athena, when she would interrupt him or start to fight, or when he dropped books on Poseidon for the same reasons, being the others element, he had no doubt they would keep giving him a fresh supply, in hopes he would drop it on their head again.

They eventually got over the Medusa incident.

Though Artemis wound up watching during the last hour, though both 'prisoners had ran faster than ever after Naruto gave them the keys to get out, when he told Artemis she could pull the strings to empty them out for the last time, and she tried to empty them on the two.

And as she had thought, she had never gotten the chance to drop a bucket of water over Athena's head, or a bucket of books on Poseidon's again, which caused her to get upset, cause the first ones missed.

Naruto could remember when Persephone had come to him and talked to him about Hades, who had come to her about feelings he had for her.

Naruto had found out that Hades and Demeter were practically going to war over the situation, and Naruto had to settle that argument as well.

Which led to Naruto losing to Hades in a battle out in the middle of the desert, over Persephone, who would either join Hades in the underworld, or become one of Naruto's hand maidens.

Hades had been annoyed that he was being questioned on his love, but gladly proved he truly loved Persephone, which ended with him getting a black eye and a split lip, while Naruto wound up out cold.

Hades got stuck carrying Naruto all the way back to Olympus.

Where as he walked in with Zeus and Poseidon at his sides, having been there as witnesses, Hades had been congratulated and even had a bit of a feast to celebrate his upcoming marriage.

Demeter, after looking over Naruto's condition, and taking notice of Hades' own bruises, had admitted defeat, and let her daughter run into Hades' arms.

Artemis was now thinking of what would have happened if Naruto wasn't there to help with Otis.

Alone, she would not have been strong enough to rip Ephialtes' arm off his corpse, nor strong enough to shove it through Otis' chest.

She wound up thinking on everything that Otis had said. For a really stupid giant, he was rather descriptive of what he would have done to her. Even though she was normally in the form of a young girl, even going as far as to bring her daughters into the threats.

Artemis had decided to return to Naruto's temple and finally consummate their marriage.

=-=-=-=-=-=Censored=-=-=-=-=Perverts=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto stood next to Artemis, both within her chariot, heading to introduce the god to the hunters.

Artemis had some big news for her hunters today.

When the hunters were introduced to Naruto, the god wound up pouting over them referring to him as Aphroditus.

Artemis also dropped the bombshell about her being with child.

Naruto fainted as each of the hunters stood in shock.

Artemis thought he would have been better, after he told her all about his previous life, and how he had two children.

She now wondered if he fainted both times Hinata told him, or she somehow kept him awake.

Naruto had spent the next year with the hunters, and though the hunters themselves didn't enjoy his company, it didn't stop him from doing whatever for Artemis.

If she hadn't kicked him in his shin, he would probably carry her whenever she wanted to leave her tent.

He did his best to get along with each of the huntresses, going as far as to even respond when they called him Aphroditus, and referring to them as their names, and having only heard each of their names once, when he was introduced to each of them, that was rather impressive.

And when Artemis had a son, the huntresses were disappointed at not having a new sister.

Artemis had dreaded when her son grew up, and as the years passed, though while the boy was young, he would actually be allowed to visit the hunters, and even referred to them as his sisters.

Alexios had inherited, much like Naruto, his father's blond hair and blue eyes, while taking more of his mother's physical features, and his appearance, like Naruto, altered whenever he was near a woman other than his mother, one of his sisters, or Hestia.

Them being the only females that wished for him to look as himself, each of the other goddesses and mortal females that have seen him, each saw him appear as they would desire him to look.

He shared in his father's curse, of taking a form perfect for the women he was near.

Alexios had actually surprised Artemis and her huntresses when he never showed signs of sexual desire, which Naruto had to explain.

Apparently, being the god of desire, Naruto could remove the physical desires from someone, and when Alexios heard the huntresses talk about how horrible he would become, he had practically begged his father to remove his, almost to the point of tears.

Artemis and her huntresses were shocked when they learned that.

Artemis was sure as hell, Apollo would notice her son's ability to be perfect for whatever woman he chose, and would have tried to drag the boy along with him on one of his trips to the mortal realm.

But, here her son was, and in order to continue to spend time with her and his sisters, he had Naruto remove all forms of physical desire from his body.

It was so sweet of a thing to do, she actually hugged him.

Zoe was the one who asked about Naruto doing the same to them.

Naruto became nervous, and explained that because Alexios was his son, it was easy for them to hug and Naruto to take away his desire, but he didn't know how much contact it would take for him to remove any of theirs.

Zoe had stood tall, and stated she would allow him to practice with her.

Although Naruto almost lost it at how she put it, he decided to grant the huntress' wish.

They started with just connecting their pointer fingers, which wound up with them flattening their hands, before Naruto ended up pulling Zoe into a hug.

Zoe would have tried to stab Naruto with her hunting knife, if Artemis hadn't spoken up and said she could sense him trying his hardest.

Naruto pulled away from Zoe, and kissed her forehead.

Zoe began to feel a bit different, she could no longer feel the fuzzy feeling from Naruto holding her in his arms, she no longer felt blush from Naruto's lips upon her head.

Zoe could feel, as her desires, as old and buried as they were, disappear.

Naruto smiled.

"You will no longer feel the desire for the flesh of another."

As all the hunters stared in shock and nearly lined up to have their own desire removed, Naruto spoke further.

"However, I should warn you, that not even myself, could fully remove love from you. There may come a day where you truly find a flame just perfect for you. But you can take solace in the fact that it is impossible for you to be seduced by any man, no matter how they try."

Naruto had spent the day kissing each hunter on her forehead, as he held them in his arms. Artemis smiled as her husband weakened himself with each hunter he kissed.

As Naruto finished with the last hunter, he turned to Artemis.

"I wish I could keep any man from meeting and falling in love with them, but love is so unpredictable, that not even Apollo can foretell everything about it. If true love does find them, I may not be able to do anything about it."

Artemis, as much as she hated it, couldn't deny the logic, and did actually take comfort in what Naruto said.

If one of her hunters did fall for a man, it would be for a form of the purest love there is, and after having lived with Naruto, she might not be so against it.

Alexios and the huntresses actually began to celebrate a bit, enjoying the fact that they could continue to be a family.

Apollo appeared in a flash of light before speaking up.

"Alright, I have come to whisk away my little nephew before the ladies decide to pull out the hunting horn. Me and Hermes has the whole day planned out, we can expect grand kids within the next decade or so."

Artemis' eyes widened as she turned to her brother.

"And what prey tell, is that supposed to mean?"

Apollo frowned.

"You don't expect him to remain a virgin his whole life, do you Arty?"

Alexios was the one to step forward.

"Actually uncle, I have decided to remove the desire for physical love from myself, and with my father's help, have succeeded."

Apollo stared at the boy for almost five minutes before turning to Naruto.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto sighed.

"He will most likely not be your last nephew, and I refuse to deny my children their hearts desire. He deeply wished to be able to stay with his sisters and mother as a family, and to do that would be to take away his desire for the female form."

Apollo looked between the three immortals.

"So, let me get this straight, after having sex, by giving into your own desires for the flesh, with Artemis, who gave into her desires, you decided to remove his desires? Please explain."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Artemis and her hunters were trying desperately to keep themselves from filling Apollo with arrows. Alexios decided to speak for himself.

"It was my choice uncle, this has nothing to do with my parents. Father was very adamant about him being proud no matter my choice, and even offered me four times to change my mind. But after seeing the mortal families, and how the children enjoyed playing with one another, it reminded me too much of my sisters, and how much enjoyment I have had, learning and hunting with each of them. I made the choice uncle, not my parents. If giving up my desire for the flesh is the only way for me to be with my whole family, than I will enjoy my family."

The hunters all smiled, realizing they too had enjoyed helping their lady raise her child.

Naruto smiled as he patted Apollo on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time, you can enjoy buying your nephew some drinks."

Apollo glared at Naruto.

"Maybe I should just kidnap the poor lad before you all turn him into another Alexios."

Artemis frowned at her brother, stepping in front of her family.

"And what do you mean by that Apollo. Do you think there is something wrong with Alexios?"

Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Arty, he hasn't experienced everything life has to offer and you want him to give it all up. Isn't this basically what you gave up when you married Naruto?"

Artemis glared at Apollo.

"I had decided to give men a chance, and have learned that only the perfect man is capable of making me happy, the reason my hunters are all virgin maidens is because of my domains. Besides, I am a virgin."

Artemis gained a smirk as she said the last bit.

Everyone looked at Artemis as if she had grown a second head.

"What?"

Everyone looked at Alexios, Naruto poking the young man's right arm.

"I do exist dad. I have no idea what mother means either, stop poking me."

Artemis sighed.

"What, never noticed the meaning behind the term, 'New Moon'. I had regained my virginity upon the first new moon after Alexios' birth."

Apollo actually groaned.

"Great, now I have found someone to be more jealous of than father, and he's my brother in law. I hate my male relatives."

Apollo was gone in a flash of light. Naruto looked to Artemis.

"The next meeting on Olympus may be a bit awkward."

Artemis nodded.

Time passes as it always does, and as Naruto said, the next Olympian council meetings were in fact filled with awkwardness, considering Zeus was irritated over someone experiencing something that everyone had assumed would be his alone.

Hermes never shut up about the situation, while the recently made Olympian, Dionysus, who convinced the other Olympians to allow him to join while Naruto was more focused on Artemis and his child.

Naruto had made the fact that Dionysus had practically thrown a tantrum over being an Olympian, to the point that Hestia gave him her spot to stop any fighting, actually pissed him off known quickly and loudly.

Naruto at first, almost tried to punish Dionysus himself, if Hestia hadn't stopped him.

Even after Hestia stopped him, Dionysus had commented that with punishing him having nothing to do with love, Naruto couldn't hurt him.

Naruto glared as his eyes gained a pink glow, before he actually punched Dionysus through his throne.

After chuckling over Dionysus getting punched, Apollo turned to Naruto.

"As much as I agree with you Naruto, how did punching him do with love?"

Naruto smirked.

"It all has to do with Hestia. She is the sweetest of my little adorable nieces. And all I did was defend her honor against a man that laughed at her sacrifice for him."

Artemis smirked as she spoke.

"It's all about perspective Apollo."

Well, back to the present, Dionysus, while drinking a rather nice bottle of alcohol, having been experimenting with the types of booze around the world, was enjoying being able to pick on his father over not being the only one to take a woman's maidenhood over and over again, and even threw the fact that Naruto was able to do it more often than him in his face.

Needless to say, he was put through his throne again, this time by Zeus.

Hephaestus groaned as he conjured a generic plain throne to replace the broken one until Dionysus could pay him to replace his old one again.

Hestia was the only one to really frown at Zeus, even though it wasn't really backed by any real disappointment.

Zeus had every right to be slightly upset, something that was special to his own marriage was now something another couple shared, and she would admit, she would be slightly upset as well, if something special about her own marriage was copied if she were married.

Zeus only took solace in the fact that Hera made the choice to restore her maidenhood, making it slightly more special for them.

Naruto had been the one to drag Dionysus onto his new throne, as the newest god was still feeling the aches and pains.

Apollo soon decided to stop Dionysus' groaning and whining, and healed him.

Dionysus was in for a long road.

Naruto watched and listened to each of his relatives as they talked and reasoned over things not dealing over their own domains, trying to give their reasons and convince the other gods to change something over their domains, sometimes reevaluating their own domains to deal with the situation, other times coming to reasonable compromise, and others changing their domain around to help.

Olympus would go through these meetings for centuries to come, and eventually, as Naruto thought about his current life, he would always wonder about the choice Ananke had made.

What would his world be like if he had not been chosen to oversee the realm of love, beauty, and desire.

Lately, Naruto had discovered the new thoughts on the multiverse one of Athena's children had thought up.

Of coarse the gods all knew of the existence of other realms, and each knew the risks as well.

Naruto had come up with a method to allow them to split and keep ninety-nine percent of their whole power. Through his own experience with the cloning technique from his previous life, which Artemis would commonly tease him about the things he told her about.

Though he regretted telling her of the sexy-no-jutsu. Which she actually had trouble believing a child of six had thought of, let alone invented.

Artemis, another question he desired to know of.

If he hadn't come here after his end, how would she have turned out.

Naruto and Artemis has had two more sons since their first, and have even had a daughter.

Alexios' two younger brothers, Alkaios and Alkimos had each decided to follow him and they even began to refer to themselves as the guardians of the hunt.

Each had gained the blond hair of their father, Alkaios had gained Artemis' physical features, but Alkimos had actually inherited Naruto's own physical features, though he did have Artemis' eyes.

Any man that neared the hunt faced against them.

The huntresses have gained the attention of many men, and Artemis would normally turn them into jackalopes, before allowing her hunters to hunt them.

However, now her sons faced them in honorable combat, and as rare as it was, when the mortal won, which happened only once before, Artemis would hear the male out.

That one time it happened, a man had come searching for his sister, who had joined her hunt, and all he really wanted was to know how she was, wishing to know if she was happy.

Artemis never lived down the fact that her old plan would have only caused one of her hunters to feel bad about killing her brother.

The man had left after speaking with his sister, leaving her with a hug and a simple family heirloom. The man was actually respected when he returned, home, alive, well, and victorious.

The man however, never told anyone of his trials, or how he defeated the guardians of the hunt.

Artemis and Naruto both blessed the man for his choices, and he had actually lived a happy life, and ended up with three little girls, one of which had joined her aunt in the hunt, after finding out about her father's blessing from the hunting goddess.

But back to the three sons.

Each had gone to their uncle Hephaestus to gain weapons and armor.

And after some quests to earn them, which weren't all too hard. Mostly to gain some extra material for the equipment they wanted. They each had some great armor.

Each of the boys were given silver armor, segmented and light, allowing for movement and flexibility so they could keep up with the hunt.

Artemis had smiled when she saw a male form of her hunter's armor, and actually chuckled when she noticed that Hephaestus had added an image of a dove, swooping in front of a moon at different phases on the chest of each of her sons.

The main difference however was the weapons, which matched their names, ironically enough.

Each boy had decided to live up to their namesake.

Alexios, Defender, his moon being the full moon, possessed two tower shields, which were decorated with forest imagery, each able to reflect any non physical attack on them, while being able to stop all but a god's strength from passing. However, if one were to deny the god his offensive capability, he would just raise his shields and swing for the bleachers as Apollo has come to call it.

The last man to mock him wound up in a tree.

While shields were mostly for defending, Alexios had no fear in grabbing the inside of the tops and swinging them around like over sized clubs.

Which is actually how Apollo got his idea for a sport he called baseball.

Alkaios, Strength, who's moon was the crescent moon, decided to wield two bastard swords, both a lovely silver, and each able to find place within any target within range.

Some warriors thought they could defeat him with simply using more force, sadly he had the speed and strength to wield his blades in a way that he has been mistaken for a son of Hermes.

Hermes got a good laugh at the couple when they found people assuming such, though he learned fast not to pick too much, when Artemis and Naruto fused to silence him.

Alkimos, Valiant, who's moon was the half moon, he wields both blade and shield, neither as large as his brother's, his sword, a silver color, with a moon guard was tall enough to reach just below his waist from over his shoulder, where the handle rested for him to draw at a moments notice.

His shield, covered in his own dove moon symbol, was tall enough to cover both his torso and pelvis, and a bit wider than his own broad shoulders.

And as the three brothers chose to guard the hunt, and practically side with their mother, which caused several gods to refer to them as mama's boys, especially by Apollo, Naruto's and Artemis' daughter was a daddy's girl.

Where the boys stayed with the hunt, their daughter, named Korina, had chosen to stay within her father's temple.

Korina was a beautiful young goddess, she had actually gained more of her mother's looks, flowing smooth brown hair, reaching her slender rump, her sapphire eyes were the only thing that differed to her mother.

Korina had a special power, she saw the heart of whomever she looked at.

Naruto figured she saw how people were inside, as Apollo could tell when you were lying, being the god of truth and prophecies, she could tell when you had negative intentions, which she had admitted caused her to enjoy being around her father all the time.

His heart was the most love filled she had found.

Ares had outright frightened her to tears and nightmares when she first saw him.

Apollo also frightened her at first glance, but that was mostly cause she felt uncomfortable around him on a personal space level, going as far as to slap him whenever he neared her.

Hermes had to deal with her never leaving her back to him, while also never allowing herself to be near a wall, which was solved by always being near her father.

Hephaestus however, was given a warm hug as a greeting, him being the only god who didn't have some backhanded feeling, she just felt the warmth of the fires he commanded and the friendly giving nature of his hard work, that he practically gives away.

Dionysus however, she has never been willing to go near, not only did the god give off horrible feelings, but he also smelt like a saloon, usually causing her eyes to water.

Athena and Artemis were also seen as safe havens when her father couldn't be reached.

Korina explained how Athena had a rather leathery appearance, reminding her of the adventures in books that her father read to her, and after telling her about the tales Naruto read, Athena had told her about other books that she felt she would enjoy, and after learning that she couldn't really read due to her ability, Athena decided to read them with her.

Artemis was always described very deer-like, being elegant, yet fierce, majestic and strong, which she was what caused the young girl to say she would enjoy being married to her when she took over for her father as the goddess of love.

Apollo and Hermes couldn't stop laughing, Ares and Dionysus just smirked as they stared, Hephaestus was neutral, just chuckling a bit.

Athena just chose to pick on Artemis quietly.

When Korina met the six original Olympians, she had said Zeus looked almost feathery, static coming from his wing like appendages, Poseidon was described as muscly water, mostly in the shape of a steed, while Hades had a gem like appearance, constantly being told how sparkly he was.

The younger gods never let him live it down.

Hera was difficult for Korrina to describe, though she did say she felt like not enough around her, like trying to stand with someone you felt was better, even though she had a welcoming feeling to her.

Athena hypothesized it was because Hera stood for all a wife should be, and since Korrina has yet to be a wife, she wouldn't be able to describe it well enough.

Demeter was described as a natural essence, like when she met and played with Artemis and her hunt, with how peaceful the nature and the adorable little animals were, being the closest she was able to describe to her.

Hestia was described as the feeling that a mother bear gave off. Korrina explained further that Hestia gave off the feeling of when a proud mamma bear did when she watched over her adorable cubs. Hestia started to refer to Korrina as her little cub ever since.

Hephaestus wound up making a set of glasses for her to allow her to see normally, becoming the first of them to actually need glasses to see normally.

Korrina was usually teased about her adorable librarian look.

Naruto was becoming more and more curious about how he effected the lives of his fellow gods.

If he were not chosen, would Artemis be just as happy? Would Zeus and Hera be as close? Would Hades' marriage with Persephone be any different?

Would things be better, or would they be worse?

Naruto decided to bring his curiosities up with the rest of the Olympians, and as he asked, they all became curious as well, and after Naruto explained his reasoning and new technique, they all decided.

What could be the harm?

Soon, they would find out, just how much the cat regretted being curious.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **Finally, I finished this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the delay, at the beginning, it was the stress my job put on me, then I was fired because I was unable to meet the requirements the job had. And now I got a new job that's a bit easier.**

 **So after resting up a bit, and cheering up from getting fired, I have been in a good enough mood to continue.**

 **However, I have read a couple of reviews that caused me headaches.**

 **I have no idea how my description of the 'perfect man' sounded like he described, and I do plan on going into more detail in later chapters, so don't assume anything.**

 **Another one is a comment about how they enjoyed both my fictions and saying it like I am gonna continue my previous one... the previous one is this one, this is a redo of that one, a better version, the old one will be deleted eventually.**

 **Probably around the fourth or fifth chapter of this fiction, considering the next chapter will cover the entire second book, which I have only seen the movie version of, considering no one really starts their fictions there or has yet to reach that point yet...**

 **Well, I hope this chapter has been interesting to read, with it being more of a filler chapter so you all can see somewhat of how Naruto being married to Artemis effected their story.**


End file.
